Duelo de amor
by DanoninoPeace
Summary: Serenity ama a Endymion pero el no sabe esto. El problema empieza cuando los Reyes de la Tierra y de la Luna concretan su matrimonio. Llega una pelirroja a la vida del príncipe. ¿Un bebé de Endymion y Serenity? ¿Será esto una buena o mala noticia? ¿Endymion se dará cuenta de su amor hacia la princesa? ¿Una guerra detrás del heredero? ¿Podrá Endymion ganar en su duelo interno? S/D


DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS AQUÍ SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, HAGO TODO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO SOLAMENTE.

**PRÓLOGO**

El planeta tierra estaba de fiesta, el heredero al trono, el futuro Rey, estaba en esos momentos contrayendo matrimonio con la heredera y futura Reina de la Luna, matrimonio que aseguraría la paz entre ambos planetas, y según se esperaba la preservaría así por mucho tiempo.

"Tú, Endymion de la Tierra, ¿aceptas a Serenity de la Luna como tu legitima esposa, hasta el fin de los días?" Preguntó el Sacerdote del templo de Selene.

"Acepto." Contestó sin mucho pensar el pelinegro.

"Tú, Serenity de la Luna, ¿aceptas a Endymion de la Tierra como tu legitimo esposo, hasta el fin de los días?"

"Acepto." Dijo tímida la princesa.

"En nombre de la Tierra y de la Luna los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia."

La joven princesa giró su rostro en busca de aquél varonil caballero que ahora se haría llamar su esposo. El hizo lo mismo y sus ojos se encontraron: zafiros contra celestes.

Pasaron unos segundos y la rubia princesa no respondió, al ver esto Endymion se apresuró a actuar. Levantó su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla de ella. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y le dio un pequeño y casto primer beso.

Todos los presentes miraban expectantes, luego de que el joven príncipe separara sus labios de su ahora esposa todo mundo se paró de sus lugares, hizo una reverencia y comenzó a silbar y gritar a grandes voces:

"¡Que viva el príncipe de la tierra y la luna, Endymion! ¡Que viva la princesa de la luna y de la tierra, Serenity!"

"Que la paz, sabiduría y el honor sean con ustedes durante todo su reinado." Habló el viejo sabio dando por terminada la ceremonia.

Endymion le ofreció su brazo a Serenity, el cual ella aceptó y comenzaron a caminar por toda la capilla donde al terminar esta los esperaba un carruaje que los llevaría al castillo, donde consumarían su matrimonio.

Ambos llegaron al carruaje jalado por cuatro caballos blancos, subieron a él y así inició su recorrido hacia el castillo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. ¿Qué hablar con la persona de la cual estabas enamorada pero no habías hablado ninguna sola vez con él?

Sí, Serenity estaba profunda y grandemente enamorada del gallardo pelinegro que ahora era su esposo.

_Cuando vivía en la luna siempre anhelaba conocer el mar azul entre otras cosas de aquél planeta que se vislumbraba cada día, cada mañana y cada tarde por la ventana de su habitación. _

_Anhelaba conocerlo y así lo hizo, con la ayuda de una amiga y guardiana suya Sailor Venus había cumplido su sueño y llegó al que ahora se convertiría en su hogar. Desde el primer instante quedó fascinada con aquel planeta, con su flora y su fauna. Una vez encontró un prado, lleno de hermosas flores de todos colores, solía visitarlo cada vez que podía, al cabo de unas semanas paseando por aquél lugar que se había convertido en su favorito vio un joven alto, pelinegro, de hermosos ojos color zafiro. _

_Quedó prendada en el momento en el que lo vio. Se maravilló en la manera de su caminar, en su reír, de sus ojos y de aquella profunda voz que la tenía en un sueño. Se escondió de él, le dio temor que la rechazara al descubrir que era un habitante de la luna._

_Por semanas volvió a aquel lugar con el único objetivo de verlo, solo con observarlo por unos minutos se sentía feliz por el resto del día. En aquellos días supo algunas cosas de él: al parecer era un caballero de aquel planeta porque siempre llevaba consigo una espada, la cual de tanto en tanto desenvainaba y simulaba una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con la nada, también creía ella, era alguien estudiado y amante de la lectura ya que muchas veces lo vio sentado en aquel prado con un libro entre sus manos, repasando algún poema o leyendo en voz alta alguna historia fantástica._

_A nadie le contó de sus aventuras en la tierra, ni siquiera a esa amiga y guardiana que le había cumplido el sueño de llevarla ahí. _

_Un día de la nada, su madre la recluyó en el palacio, no la dejaba pasear como antes y ni hablar de salir fuera con su amiga Venus._

_Y Serenity lloró, lloró por aquel desconocido del cual no sabía ni edad ni nombre pero el cual amaba con todo su corazón, su corazón sufrió la ausencia de no saber del ser amado y sintió que se quebraba en miles de pedazos. _

_Cierto día se escapó del palacio, y decidió que se enfrentaría a sus miedos, hablaría con aquel joven y le confesaría todo de ella, esperaba que el la amara solo al verla._

_Se acercó a aquel prado y antes de que sus ojos hicieran campo de visión escuchó voces y cuerpos pegando con el pasto._

"_Endymion." Escuchó ella, eso había salido de una mujer, una voz profunda y femenina._

"_Mi lady…" Escuchó la voz de un hombre y esa voz si conoció, aquella era la voz de su amado, de su desconocido amado, ¿se llamaría Endymion? ¿Quién sería la mujer que lo acompañaba? ¿Su madre, su hermana quizá? _

_Se acercó más al prado y lo que vio hizo que su corazón agonizara de dolor. El pelinegro besaba con fervor a una escultural pelirroja, acariciándola completamente._

"_La amo, My lady." Escuchó decir de boca de él y no lo soportó más._

_Volvió a su planeta y se dispuso a hacer lo que su madre quería, aquello tal vez la distraería del dolor._

_Meses pasaron y su madre le comunicó algo: se casaría con el príncipe de la tierra, esto era un acuerdo entre ambos planetas, el cual aseguraría la paz y el futuro de la tierra y la luna, ella como hija de la Reina tenía la responsabilidad de asumir lo que se le mandara. Ella no rechistó, era mejor aceptar su destino, si Selene quería aquello ella no sería quien para cuestionarla. _

_Mucha fue su sorpresa al conocer unos días antes de la boda al que sería su futuro esposo, era el mismo pelinegro del cual ella estaba enamorada. Eso en vez de alegrarla le rompió más el corazón que ya comenzaba a cicatrizar._

_En otras circunstancias habría saltado de gusto, si se casaba con él aunque fuera por un acuerdo tenía la posibilidad de enamorarlo, pero en aquella situación Serenity sabía que no era posible, él ya amaba a aquella pelirroja que besaba con intensidad aquel día._

Observó a Endymion desde su posición el miraba por la ventana de aquel carruaje a todas direcciones, ¿la buscaría a ella? ¿a aquella doncella a la que amaba? Se decidió no pensar más en eso, sabía lo que vendría su Nana Luna se lo había explicado, solo quería que terminara todo aquello para poder tener un poco de paz.

El carruaje los llevó hasta las puertas de un majestuoso castillo dorado, bajó de su medio de transporte y Endymion le ofreció su mano, la cual recibió con cordialidad y se dirigió a donde el, la llevaba.

Subieron escaleras, pasaron pasillos y al final de uno de ellos había una grande puerta plateada con detalles en dorado. Esta fue abierta por el príncipe. Hizo una reverencia y le dio el paso a la princesa.

En una boda cualquiera aquello no sería lo usual, un montón de doncellas ayudarían a la princesa a ponerse hermosa para él, le untarían olores y ropas de seda. Pero no era un matrimonio usual, así que el pidió cortésmente a su padre el Rey que le concediera el estar el solo con la princesa mientras consumaban su matrimonio. Él le aseguró que quería estar a solas con la princesa, la había dicho que la había observado y era hermosa, quería amarla sin ojos que la vieran con poca ropa y sin oídos que escucharan tras la puerta.

Endymion sabía que eso era mentira. Él no había pasado más de dos minutos viendo a la princesa, no había visto todos sus defectos o todas sus virtudes.

La princesa entró temblando al que sería su nuevo lecho matrimonial y esperó a su esposo. Endymion llegó frente a ella y la analizó profundamente, ahora que la veía bien, era bonita, realmente bonita. Era algo bajita pero no importaba, tenía unos senos pequeños pero rellenos, apostaba su caballo a que cabrían perfectos en la palma de su mano. Por lo que pudo observar de aquél entallado vestido que traía puesto era que tenía una bonita cintura y unas caderas mejores. Tenía el cabello rubio, y los ojos celestes, como el cielo cuando aparece un arcoíris, tenía los labios pequeñitos y rellenitos, una nariz respingona y mejillas rosas.

Todo lo contrario a su amada. Su ahora esposa tenía ese toque inocente que la hacía ver hermosa y no aquel cuerpo lujurioso que poseía su amada pelirroja.

Endymion no habló una sola palabra, solo se limitó a desvestirse a sí mismo y desvestir a la princesa.

La tumbó en la cama y se posicionó frente a las piernas abiertas de ella.

"Princesa Serenity, perdóneme."

Entró en ella despacio y gimió al contacto, la princesa por su parte soltó un par de lágrimas de dolor.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará

¿Les gusto chicos/as? Espero que sí. Dejen sus reviews por favor. Es lo que me motiva a seguir.

Esta historia es del cómo habría sido según mi imaginación el amor entre Serenity y Endymion al ser de razas diferentes y así.

Dejen sus comentarios…

:D


End file.
